Roleplay: Sonic Worms (Free Join!)/Episode 3: Heavy Muscles, Red
This is the 3rd Episode of Sonic Worms Episode Transcript Prologue #3: Heavy Muscles, Red & Black (Mobius Timeline: Day 213, Year 3222) Queen Aleena: (narrating) Every squad needs some heavy muscle. Whether it's a renegade squad who marches to his own mean beat, or a quiet giant who speaks with his fists. This is how Red & Black became Color Blasters. (At the Color Blasters' Hide out the Bike Riders' Minor Base) (Red & Black are in the Color Blasters' fight pen. Other Warriors are surrounding them. Blue, Green, Orange & Grey are on top of a nearby building) Blue: (to Red & Black) This is the final part of your initiation: you survive the pen, you earn yourself a vest. Red: Alright. Black: Let's do this. ?????:(Deep growls) Red & Black: (gets ready to fight) Darkstorm: Walks into view) Blue: Greetings, who are you? Darkstorm: Darkstorm Blue: Pleasure to meet you, my name is Blue & this is Green, Orange & Grey. And the 2 others who are inside the fight pen is Red & Black. And they're ready for their initiation. Darkstorm: Hmmph Blue: Watch & learn. (We see that Other Color Blasters gets in the fight pen & then surrounds Red & Black) Blue: And begin! (The Other Color Blasters charges at Red & Black & then fights the duo) Red & Black: (begins to fight back by using their punches) Darkstorm:(To Blue) Have you seen him *Shows a picture of Bakuu* Blue: The last time we've saw him, he is helping us take over the Bike Rider's Minor Base & then he just left. Darkstorm:*Where? Green: That's what we want to know too. Grey: But I think it has something to do with him & the Bike Riders, because Bakuu said that he wants to know from Max about other gangs. Orange: That confuses me too. Why would Bakuu want to find more gangs? Red: (slams a Color Blaster Gang Member at the ground) I don't know, that confuses me too. Black: This confuses me too (punches another Color Blaster Gang Member) Blue: Maybe it has something to do with this Gang Warfare that has begun years ago. Green: I wonder if the Gang Warfare has something to do with Bakuu's family Darkstorm: He's my son Orange: He's your son?! But how did you & your son escape from the Gang Warfare? Darkstorm: He is my son (Puts on a hood and Eyes glow yellow) Clean out your ears moron Grey: Sorry about Orange, we didn't know that your his father Teniahk:(Drops in) Green: Hello there, who are you? Teniahk: Dark Princess Teniahk Blue: It is very nice to meet you, I'm Blue & this is Green, Orange, Grey & the two who are in the pen are Red & Black Darkstorm: Shtako Orange: Huh? Blue: Never mind, Red & Black have survived the pen long enough. Alright, Color Blasters, stand down! (The other Color Blasters start leaving the pen. Red & Black are panting in the pen) (Cut to Red & Black in their vests. Blue, Grey, Green, Orange and some other Color Blasters come over to them) Blue: You guys are definitely Color Blaster material. We're going to a party later on. You guys should come along. Red: Yeah. Y'know, we'll catch up with you. I have some girls I have to shake off first. (The other Color Blasters head off, leaving Red & Black on their own) Darkstorm:(Grabs Red and Black) I have some need of you two Red: Oh sure thing... Black: We like to help... Darkstorm: Find my son Red: Alright, finally our first mission... Black: Alright, let's do this... Red & Black: (slithers off to find Bakuu) Darkstorm:(Nearly is sick) I realy hate worms Red: (from far away) We heard that! (With Red & Black) Red & Black: (are searching Bakuu in a Stand Festival) Red: Hmm, if I was Bakuu, where could I be? Black: I'm not sure where'd he go, but I think he went off in that direction, even though we don't know where he is... Red: Aw great, we don't know where he is... Black: Don't worry, we will find Bakuu somehow Bakuu:(Invisible) Red: Where? He could be anywhere around here... Bakuu:(Grabs Black from behind) Black: RED! Someone touched me... Red: What are you talking about, I don't see someone touching you... Black: Aw man, I believe that would be a ghost, right? Red: Ghosts only comes out in night time, you know that... Black: Well, what time is it? Red: Does it look like I'm carrying a watch? Black: Oh, good point...never mind. (Suddendly two Bike Riders members smashes 2x4 at the back of Red's & Black's heads, knocking them out) Benny & Donny: (evil grins) Benny: Hey boss, we knocked them out good Max: (arrives with other Bike Riders) Well done boys, now for those vests Benny: Yeah, they should've know they wear those colours in our turf. (Cut to Red & Black get up. The Bike Riders have stolen their vests) Red & Black: (without their vests, waking up) Red: (groans) My head Black: Man, what did they hit me with? Red: Wait a minute, what happened to our vest?! Black: Our new vests are gone! Red: We gotta go after them & get our colours back. Black: But what about Bakuu? We have to get him first, he needs our help. Red: Alright, let's go find him. And speaking of Bakuu, did you say that a ghost touched you? Black: Yes, what's your point? Red: Somehow Bakuu is invisible...! Black: Great, if we have a scientist in our team we can find him easily with invisibility/heat seeking goggles Red: (notices a spray can & picks it up) Not necessarily. I have an idea. (to Bakuu, who is still invisible) Bakuu, if your invisible, then hold your breathe & close your eyes cause this spray can might sting a little (shakes the spray can & is about to spray) No sound Red: Fine, have it your way. (starts spraying green paint everywhere, trying to find Bakuu) Black: (holds his breathe) A spear tip hits the can and paint goes all over red) Red: Hey! Aw sick dude! Black: (notices some of the paint got on the spear tip) Look! (points to an invisible Bakuu) Wait, we're here because Darkstorm want us to find you. Bakuu:(can see the puddles of water on the ground so he sticks to the roofs of houses) I will find them myself Red: You mean your family because of the Worm Gang Warfare? Bakuu:(Walks off) Black: Come on Bakuu, don't be mad! Wait up! (goes after Bakuu) Red: (sighs) (was about to follow, but he heard something) Huh? Hold on, I'll catch up later. (follows the sound & finds Benny with the Bike Rider members in a back alley & Benny is wearing Black's vest) Gon: So you stole their colours? Man, that's cold! Benny: (wearing Black's vest) Yeah, well, that's what happens. Those worms shouldn't even be on our turf, man! Bakuu:(Attacks) Red & Black: (starts attacking the Bike Riders & Benny) Benny: Hey! What the heck man? Your still back for more & who is this guy? (points to Bakuu) Bakuu: Your worst nightmare Benny: You don't look like a worst nightmare. What's worse than it was with you now? Bakuu:(Turns Vampire and roars) Benny: Nice try, but I've seen this before. How can you possible scare me? Red: Oi ! Benny! Benny: (turns pale as he saw Red & Black) Red & Black?! Black: Payback time (whacks Benny with a 2x4, knocking him out cold at the head) Benny: (knocked out cold) Black: (strips Benny from Black's vest & wears his vest, meaning he got his vest back) Alright, I got my vest back! Red: Now all it's left is my vest. Now where could it be? Those Bike Riders still had it. Bakuu:(Hangs benny over a shark pit) Black: Whao there, what are you doing? Gon: Oi! Bakuu! (knocks at Bakuu out unconsciouss with a large metal pole) Bakuu:(Just dents the Pole and growls angrily) START RUNNING Gon: Oh yeah? (whistles) (Suddendly about a hundred members of the Bike Riders, started attacking Bakuu) Red: Hey, Worms don't have legs & we don't run, we slither away. Try saying something right next time, I'll go get my vest back. Black: Alright then, guess there's too many for us to handle. Come on! Red & Black: (slithers away) Bakuu:(Throws energy balls) (Later) Red & Black: (panting) Black: Does this guy gets angerier when he have his issues? Red: I don't know, but I don't wanna find out. Red & Black: (notices the Bike Riders have captured Bakuu & takes them inside a small hotel, which is another Minor hideout of the Bike Riders, hundreds of Bike Riders starts brutally attacking Bakuu in the basement) Red: Aw man, now what? Black: Guess it's time to sneak in Red & Black: (starts sneaking in the hideout & notices Max with a Female Mobian wearing Red's vest) Red: That's my vest. And a girl is wearing one, I'll be right back. Black: Alright, I'll catch up later (goes in the basement after Bakuu & hides behind the boxes) (whispers) Bakuu, over here. It's Black. Red & I are here to help you. Bakuu:(Picks the lock and and sticks the shadows) Black: Alright, let's hope Red knows what he's doing (From a upper level) (We see Max in his room with a female mobian wearing only her bra, underwear & Red's vest) Max: (with a female mobian) Come on baby, just this once. I'll be gentle, I swear. Bakuu:grabs max and knocks him out) sorry miss but we are going to need that back Max: (gets up, wielding a knife) Over my dead body! Red: (enters) If you insist, Max! We want my vest back! Max: (stabs at Bakuu) Bakuu:(Roars) Bad move (Grabs the mobian and drinks her blood) Red: (suddendly grabs the mobian before he makes a move) Have you lost your mind?! Max: (to Bakuu) Go ahead, she's no use of me anymore. Just follow the buzzards, cause you sir are no demon! Black: (arrives) What's going on here? Red: Bakuu is trying to drink the girl's blood! Black: Why Bakuu, why are you doing this? We're trying to help the innocent, not kill them! The Color Blasters are not like that, you know. Bakuu: apparently you more Nieve than I thought (Walks of) Red: Bakuu, where the heck are you going now? Black: And why would you try to drink the girl's blood for? Bakuu: I AM A VAMPIRE Red: Then why didn't you say something before? Max: (was about to sneak away) Bakuu:(Power jumps infront of Max) Where do you think you going Max: Aw man. Female Mobian (cat): What is going on here? Red: (notices the female mobian) Hmm...what should we do with the female mobian? bakuu:(Picks her up) Max is yours to deal with (Runs to a shelter to get the girl to safety) Black: Got it. (attacks Max) Red: Wait, the girl is still wearing my vest. It suddenly is on him and Bakuu's jacket is on the girl Red: Huh? (notices his vest) Well that was quick. Thanks. Good to have my vest back Black: Come on, let's get Bakuu back to Darkstorm. Female Mobian: (to Bakuu) Thanks for taking me to safety. Bakuu:(Your welcome *Heads to the mansion to get her some clothes* Red & Black: (looks at each other) (Darkstorm had been tailing them Red: Well we betta get going & get Bakuu back to Darkstorm. Black: (to Bakuu) Come on Bakuu, it's time to go back to your dad. Darkstorm:(Flies to him) Bakuu: I know he is here Red: Hey Darkstorm. Here's Bakuu, just like you asked. Darkstorm: you guys can leave (See's the girl) did you get yourself a girlfriend Bakuu Bakuu:(Blushes) Red & Black: (slithers away, outside) Red: Ah, yeah... (Red & Black spot some Bike Riders down the street) Red: Aw man. Bike Riders. Let's get our butts back to our turf. (The two worms try to make a clean getaway, but the Bike Riders spot them) Bike Rider 1: What the heck! Bike Rider 2: Color Blasters! Bike Rider 3: Hey, they jumped Benny! Red: Chew on this, you cowards! (makes a funny face) Black: I hope that was worth it! (Red & Black slithers away as fast they can back to their turf, while the Bike Riders chase them down, trying to get their hands on Red & Black) Darkstorm and Bakuu:(Fly over head with the girl on bakuu's back) (Red & Black are slithering to their turf. Blue, Grey, Green, Orange and other Warriors come over to them. The Bike Riders who were chasing them stop running) Bike Rider 1: Ah, it's not even worth it. Bike Rider 2: You chumps are lucky, but next time... Red: Yeah? How about right now? Well, what are you waiting for?: Blue (to Red) First night with us and you're already stirring it up? Red: But... Blue: I know what you mean, but right now this is not the time or the place. We need to talk (The Warriors start to head off) Red: Aw man. (Later, back at the Color Blasters' hangout) Blue: (to Red & Black) Explain what happened? Red: Alright, Darkstorm gave us this mission to bring back his son Bakuu back to him. Black: And while we're in the mission, the Bike Riders stole our vests, but with the help from Bakuu, we manage to stop them & bring our vests back. Blue: I see... Darkstorm and bakuu lands Blue: Greetings Darkstorm & Bakuu, Red & Black told me all about their first mission in their first night as a Color Blaster. Bakuu:(Hugging the girl) Female Mobian Cat: (purrs as she hugs back) Blue: Anyways, let's get back to work. The End Category:Sonic Worms Episodes